


The Harmony of the Prince

by taeilloveclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, fairytale, mythical, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilloveclub/pseuds/taeilloveclub
Summary: Short Myth/ Fairytale AU in which the noble moon, Taeil and the brave sun knight, Yuta, fall selfishly and recklessly in love with the young prince, Sicheng.





	The Harmony of the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually my first work that I wrote a week or so ago, Hope you enjoy 💆♀️

For every dozen hours that pass, earth’s realm shifts like clockwork. For twelve hours, he is bathed in the warm embrace of the sun and then for twelve more, he welcomes the blanket of night. A harmonious balance of the warm and the cool, the light and the dark, a kiss of gold and a breathless whisper of silver.   
Of course, this equilibrium did not just come to be by chance. Long before time, so long ago that it cannot be fathomed , there was no balance, only a suffocating darkness and a blinding light. It was through this however, that mellifluence came to be. 

Once the earth was but a young and impressionable prince, lost in the stars and unsure of himself, as beautiful as he was. Prince Sicheng, with life spilling out of him and a heart that beat with purity, captivated the two feuding brothers, the sun and the moon, within an instant. 

The Noble Moon, Taeil, tender yet selfish, fell deeply in love with the young prince. He was bewitched by his delicate, rich skin and the rise and fall of his chest. He wanted Sicheng all to himself, fearful of losing him, Taeil took his dear prince and fled. At first, the prince would lie, tranquilly counting the brilliant stars that the Moon hung in the cloudless sky. He would reach his hands high above his head, listening to the whisper of the cool breeze. This delighted the Moon, who’s only joy was the musical laugh of the prince. Eventually, the prince no longer laughed, and rather hummed solemnly. His eyes became dim and Taeil felt as if a dagger had been plunged into his chest. His Prince Sicheng, whom he loved so much, could not live whilst cloaked in darkness. The moon, Taeil, could no longer make his love happy. He crowded the sky with an uncountable amount of stars and breathed love songs into the wind but the prince remained somber. And so, the moon did the unimaginable and gave Prince Sicheng to the radiant and brave knight, the sun. The noble moon taeil, once again, alone in the veil of night. 

Now, the sun knight, Yuta, embraced the young prince eagerly as he instantly fell for his fruity voice and the squint of his eyes. Yuta did all that he could to entertain Prince Sicheng, creating the most magnificent rainbows and bathing his soft skin in warmth. The Prince watched the rainbows in awe and grinned with the touch of heat. Much like his brother, the moon, the sun became delighted, watching his beautiful prince play below him. Soon enough, however, Prince Sicheng no longer looked up to the skies, his gaze dropped to the ground, no longer able to bear the eternal light, his eyes heavy with the cry of slumber. The Prince winced under the sun’s careful touches,  
his once soft skin leathered and florid. To watch his prince so broken hurt the sun knight ever so.  
He weeped and weeped but even his sweet tears could not refresh the defeated prince. Yuta deliberated, wanting only to make the prince happy. 

With the noble moon, although Prince Sicheng loved his stars and rested well in his breeze, he eventually became weary and blue. And although the prince loved to play in the warmth of the knight’s sun, the light became blinding and he could not rest no matter how hard he tried.  
Understanding that the prince needed both Moon Taeil and Sun Yuta to be at peace, the brothers agreed to take equal care of their Prince Sicheng. For 12 hours he rests and sings softly under the tender gaze of the moon. Then, at dawn, the brief moment in which the two brothers meet, the moon kisses his prince goodbye and the radiant knight protects the lively and laughing Sicheng for twelve sweet hours. 

See, this is how congruence in our realm came to be, whether you choose to believe it or not. The brothers learned that selfish love and overbearing affection only brought harm to their delicate prince. And with that, Taeil, Prince Sicheng and Yuta are now able to live harmoniously, with equal love and the balance of day and night.


End file.
